prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla Kelly
| birth_place = Douglasville, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Douglasville, Georgia | billed = | trainer = Murder-1 | debut = March 13, 2015 | retired = }} Priscilla Kelly (June 5, 1997) is an American female professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment Kelly made her debut on March 13, 2015 at AWE/WPW/MCW Culture Shock teaming with Devyn Nicole in a tag match won by Amanda Rodriguez & Amber O'Neal. Three months later on June 18 at AWE To Be The Man! Kelly wrestled her first singles match won by Kiera Hogan. She returned the following year on May 14, 2016 at AWE Freaknik Live!, where Kelly defeated Gabby Gilbert. On June 5 at AWE Follow The White Rabbit 3: What Is Real? Kelly was defeated by Mickie Knuckles. On June 17 at AWE Season 2 Finale: Keeping It Real, Kelly wrestled in a six-person battle royal won by Ashton Starr. On August 13 at AWE Double Dip The Chip, Kelly was defeated by Kimber Lee in singles action. On October 23 at AWE The First Battle Of New Atlanta, Kelly won a four-way match against Angel Blackwell and Ashton Starr and Kiera Hogan. On December 11 at AWE ROAR, Kelly defeated the Atlantic territory favorite Tessa Blanchard. Kelly ended her second year in AWE on December 27 at AWE Show Of The Year 3 winning a dark match against Heidi Lovelace. Kelly returned on February 26 at AWE Season 3: Part 2, where she teamed with Tripp Cassidy in a three-way tag team match won by team Booty Call (Joey Ryan & Kiera Hogan) against Kelly and Cassidy and B-Team (Aria Blake & Slade Porter). World Wrestling Network SHINE Wrestling Kelly made her WWN debut in conjunction with her debut for SHINE Wrestling at SHINE 37 on September 2, 2016. She teamed with Dominique Fabiano in an unsuccessful title match challenge for the SHINE Tag Team Championship held by BTY (Jayme Jameson & Marti Belle). At this same event, she later faced and defeated her tag partner Dominique Fabiano in a singles match. Kelly returned on November 4 at SHINE 38 where she was defeated by Chelsea Diamond. At SHINE 39 Kelly was defeated by Malia Hosaka. On March 10, 2017, Kelly returned at SHINE 41 where she was defeated by Aerial Monroe. At SHINE 43 and SHINE 44, Kelly participated in the SHINE Nova Championship tournament to determine the first ever Nova champion. She defeated Candy Cartwright in the finals to win and become the inaugural champion. Full Impact Pro (2017) Kelly made her Full Impact Pro debut on January 8 at FIP Everything Burns Kelly was defeated by Aria Blake in singles action. She returned on April 2, Kelly returned and won her rematch against Blake at FIP Broken Tailgate Party. On May 26 at FIP Accelerate, Kelly and Lindsay Snow wrestled in a tag match won by Aria Blake & Dynamite DiDi. At FIP In Full Force, Kelly defeated Aria Blake. At FIP Heatstroke, Kelly successfully defended the SHINE Nova Championship against Stormie Lee. World Wrestling Entertainment (2018) Kelly debuted in WWE on August 8, 2018, during the second annual Mae Young Classic, where she was eliminated in the first round by the returning Deonna Purrazzo. Personal life Kelly is married to fellow professional wrestler Darby Allin. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Osteoporosis (Slingblade from the second turnbuckle) :*''Roma Clutch (Tilt-a-whirl Dragon Sleeper) :*''Trapped In Sin'' (Russian Legsweep to Ground Octopus Hold) :*''333'' (Half Nelson Suplex) :*''Mark of the Beast'' (Doublearm lifting facebuster) :*Satellite Octopus Hold :*Bronco Buster :*Thesz Press :*Coast to Coast dropkick :*Diving Crossbody :*Running STO :*Swinging Sideslam *'Teams and stables' :*The Hierarchy :*The Carnies :*The BFFs *'Entrance Music' *''"Going To Hell"'' - by The Pretty Reckless :*''"How Soon is Now?"'' - by The Smiths :*''"Children of the Son"'' - by Pipe Choir *'Nicknames' :*"Hell's Favorite Harlot" :*"Gypsy" :*"Queen of AWE" Championships and accomplishments *'American Premier Wrestling' **APW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Rogue Wrestling' **Rogue Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Vipress *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Nova Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1997 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:All-Star Wrestling Network alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Georgia Premier Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Fried Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Why We Wrestle alumni Category:Wild Fire Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Tokyo Joshi Pro alumni Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:Hurricane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling alumni